


Tingles

by thnks_pete



Category: Free!
Genre: Clueless Haru, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnks_pete/pseuds/thnks_pete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets a weird tingly feeling whenever he hangs out with Rin, so he just decides to quit seeing him altogether. Rin is not okay with this. rinharu cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Sickness or Sick Fakeness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! ^.^ By the way, Rin has transferred to Iwatobi High in this story. Enjoy!!

It was shaping up to be a winter day like any other. The snowflakes danced around outside as the wind blew gusts of cold wind. As the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Haru headed out from his school, Iwatobi High and started walking quickly home. Just then, he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. Haru pulled out his phone and looked at the text.  _Rin Matsuoka._ What did he want? Rin was Haru's best friend and all, but the truth was, Haru had started feeling weirdly nervous and uncomfortable whenever Rin was around and had started to avoid him. Confused, Haru wasn't sure what it was all about, but he didn't like the nervousness that he got around the person who was supposed to be his best friend. He was already pretty socially awkward, now this? Rin was supposed to be that person who Haru could feel comfortable with. Of course, they always argued around, but it was rarely a serious matter. It was always petty things like whether sharks or dolphins were cooler, or whether mackerel was nutritious or not. Wiping the melted snowflakes from his phone screen with his jacket sleeve, he hoped that this strange bout of weirdness would soon disappear because he did miss Rin (although he wouldn't admit it). But Haru found that his little nervousness problem had perhaps gotten worse, because he got a little tingly feeling after he saw Rin's text:

_Hey wtf? please stop avoiding me. im coming over at 4 today. we can work on the history projects together. you better be out of the bath by then. :P see ya!_

Haru's breath hitched. No, Rin couldn't come over. With trembling fingers, Haru typed out a reply:

_no. dont. plz dont come over. i have a cold and i dont want you to catch it._

He continued on his way, feeling a little guilty for lying to Rin, but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Haru got home, fished his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. Once inside, he made a beeline for the bathtub. He needed a little comfort in the form of water. As he watched the water fill up, he sat down in the tub and let the water wash over him. Haru then realized that he kept thinking about Rin.  _What is happening? Why don't I want to see Rin?_ Haru concluded that it was because he got really tingly and uncomfortable when Rin was around and he just needed a break.  _I'll see him in a couple of days anyway. It'll all get better so-_

 _Knock._ There was a knock at the door.

Haru sighed. Makoto. What did he want?  _Well, I'm not getting out of the tub, so Makoto's going to let himself in as he always does._ Haru heard a few more knocks, then the squeak of the front door opening. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his few more minutes of peace in the tub as he heard footsteps heading straight to the bathroom. Haru sighed; everyone always knew exactly where he'd be. The bathroom door flew open and Haru braced himself for another "Haru! Get out of the water! You'll shrivel up like a raisin! Should we have another joint practice with Samezuka?", to which Haru would reply with a "no", due to the fact that there was no point for a joint practice with Samezuka. Rin was with him now. But as the bathroom door swung open, Haru instead heard a "Haruka? I knew you'd be in here." Haruka _. Haruka?_ Nobody called him by his full name except for Rin in certain situations.  _...except for Rin..._

Shit. "R-RIN?"

Haru looked up and stared right into the concerned red eyes of none other than Rin Matsuoka. "...b-but my text...and I-I have a cold...so you should-"

Rin frowned. "Stop. I know you don't have a cold, Haruka. Dammit, quit lying to me and tell me what's going on." Rin crouched down beside the tub where Haru sat.

Haru's heart started pounding, and he didn't know why. "I-I, um, not lying, n-nothing's going on-"

"Yes, there is. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not avoiding you. I just, I probably didn't see you around that much, so, uh, it's nice that you happened to come over..."

"I didn't  _happen_ to come over. I freaking texted, remember? Now, what's up with your 'cold'?"

Haru's mind started racing.  _What should I say, shit, this is bad, this is really bad..._

"Haruka. HARUKA! Are you okay? Shit, Haru, are you actually sick? You don't look okay!"

Haru was filled with relief. On second thought, he did feel a little cold, but he had passed that off as part of the little "Rin effect" that he got. "Y-yeah. Why would I lie to you?" He felt a little guilty for lying to Rin a second time, but he had no choice but to quickly shrug it off.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you in the fucking tub if you're sick? Get out! Here, I'll get you your towel." Rin grabbed the nearest towel and pulled Haru out of the tub.

Electricity jolted through Haru's limbs as Rin's hands touched his body. He gave a small gasp right before Rin wrapped the towel around Haru. Concerned, Rin asked, "Are you okay? Dude, it's like 20 degrees outside and you're sitting in this cold water!" Haru could just nod.  _Just...get your hands off me and I'll be fine..._

As if reading his thoughts, Rin let go of his friend. "Let's get you to your room an- Oi, Haru!"

Rin stopped mid-sentence as Haru ran to the toilet behind Rin. Retching noises were heard as Rin whirled around and saw Haru kneeling over the toilet.  
"Uh, um, Haru, should...should I..do you need anything?" Rin paced the bathroom floor, wringing his hands. "What do I dooo," he muttered frantically. At last, he got down beside Haru and rubbed circles on his back, waiting for the heaves to subside.

Meanwhile, Haru was frantic as well. _Oh god no Rin get your hands off me, shit, this sucks. This whole thing with Rin sucks. Why couldn't things just go back to what they were? Well, at least I am so very conveniently truly sick._

After getting Haru cleaned up and everything, Rin took Haru to the bedroom and then went to the kitchen to make some mackerel. Haru had fallen asleep instantly, but not before marveling at the cute, kind side of Rin.  _I never knew Rin-Rin could be sho cuteshy and gentle._ He quietly laughed at the absurdity of it all (he was alone, he could laugh, so might as well take the oppurtunity, right?) and fell asleep.


	2. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be kind of in Rin's POV. Like, for example, last chapter, it was kinda in Haru's because you get to know what he's thinking in the italics and stuff even though it's not directly Haru's POV. Don't hesitate to comment if it's confusing or if you have a specific POV that you'd want me to write in next! :D Enjoy!

"Beep!" The oven signaled that the mackerel was done. Rin sighed, dropped his pen with which he was doing his homework, and walked over to the oven to retrieve the fish. " _Does he ever eat anything else?_ ," Rin wondered as he put some of the mackerel on a plate, got a fork, filled a glass with water, and placed it all on a tray. Rin then carefully went up the stairs, artfully balancing the tray on his arm due to his practice at the Maid Cafe at Samezuka's annual festival. Rin shuddered just thinking about wearing that maid outfit. He was glad he didn't have to do it again. He was a 4th year, and besides, he went to Iwatobi now, with Haru.  _Haru_.

_Haru._

Haru was acting kinda weird. Rin had shrugged it off as part of Haru's sickness, but now that he thought about it, it seemed just strange. Shaking his head, Rin reached Haru's bedroom door and knocked softly. Receiving no response, he opened the door and saw Haru curled up in the corner, snoring softly.

 _Cute_ , thought Rin immediately. And then he caught himself. Cute? Did he really think that Haru was  _cute_? Stubborn, yes. Cute?

Uhm, maybe.

_What if he actually liked Haru as...more than a friend? Like, love? Was this why, despite the fact that the girls threw themselves at him, he never particularly cared about any of them? It was always Haru. It had always been Haru._

Rin mentally scolded himself for thinking such thoughts and shook his head. He would sort this out later. If Haru found out about this...it would be all over. Rin crossed the room and placed the tray on the nightstand. Then he silently bent down over Haru and slowly shook him.

"Haruka. Haru, wake up."

Haru blinked, and then burrowed deeper in the covers after mumbling,"Makoto, leave me alone. Still have 10 minutes till school starts."

Rin grinned. "Haru, it's not Makoto. And it's 5 in the afternoon."

"'s want to sleep. Mackerel dreams. If you're planning 'nother prank, Nagisa, it's not working."

"Haruka. It's me. Rin."

"Rin...e-ehh? RIN?"

Haru bolted up, wide-eyed, and then coughed. "W-why are you still here?"

"I made you mackerel. I thought you'd wake up by the smell," Rin said with a chuckle.

"Can't smell anything."

Rin smiled. "Yeah, I figured."

Haru eyed the mackerel. Rin handed the tray to Haru and sat down on the bed next to him. For a while, there was silence as Haru ate and Rin looked around at Haru's room as if it wasn't his 500th time here.

Rin finally broke the silence. "Did you ever finish that History project?"

"No."

"Well, it's due in three days. Do you have an idea on what you're gonna do?"

"...no. I don't even know what we're learning about."

_Typical Haru._

"Yeahhh. Okay. Here, I'll explain it to you..."

And, so Rin moved a little bit closer to Haru, and Haru drew a little shuddery breath and leaned in a little closer, and they put Rin's history textbook in between them, and Rin proceeded to explain the whole chapter to Haru.

"Wait, so I don't get this. Why didn't they just make a peace treaty and go home? I mean, wouldn't you want to go swim instead of fighting in a war?"

Rin had to force himself not to think about how cute Haruka was.

Haruka sneezed.

Rin failed miserably.

"...so yeah, it doesn't-," Haru coughed, "-it doesn't make sense at all. Rin? Rin. HEllooo? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just- I don't know, Haru. I guess not everyone likes swimming."

Haru pretended to have a mini heart attack at this.

 _So cute._  
_SHUT UP, RIN._  
 _But he's so cute!_  
 _Just. Shut. Up._

"Rin? You keep spacing out. Are you sure you're okay? Oh my God, you didn't catch a cold from me, right?"

"E-Eh? Oh. No, I'm good!" Rin grinned. "Let's finish up this chapter, okay?"

And so, Rin and Haru sat, slightly touching, and Rin explained every last bit of the whole chapter.

And Haru actually remembered everything.

The way Haru's heartbeat sped up to 200 miles per hour. The way he was on high the whole time. The way Rin slowly leaned his head on Haru's shoulder.

Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I ACTUALLY MADE A SECOND CHAPTER! I think I'll actually finish this story. :D Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks, guys!


	3. Not Stalkerish At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little while to update, but you know, school sucks. Anyways, next chappy! :D

The next day, Rin shot Haru another text after school:

_YOOO HARU I'M COMING OVER IN 5! GET OUT OF THE TUB!_

Haru, however, never really used his phone that much, even though Rin constantly tried to make him use it. So, his phone was currently thrown somewhere among his dirty laundry.  
And, Haru, of course, was in the tub. Who cares about that cold, right?  
He didn't notice, yet again, when Rin knocked at his front door.

He should really check his phone sometimes.

Rin waited at the door for approximately 9 seconds before he shook his head and walked around the house to Haru's bedroom window. Lifting himself up, he crawled into the window that Rin knew would be open.

_Why does he even keep it open all the time?_ , Rin thought.

Rin tried not to be stalkerish inside Haru's bedroom.  
He really did.

_What's this on Haru's desk?_ , Rin's brain screamed.  
 _Oh, look, a drawing pad._

Rin reached for the drawing pad and flipped it open.  _I've always wondered what he draws, but he never lets me see it..._

His breath caught on the first page.

Rin was staring at many little reflections of him. Some were like scenes of actual events that had happened, but others were just things like Rin baking cookies.  
Rin never baked cookies. At least, he didn't think he did.

Rin breathlessly flipped through pages and pages of the same stuff: 7-year-old Rin at swim practice, 11-year-old Rin throwing snowballs in Australia, 15-year-old Rin with his headphones in on the train, current Rin laughing in the breeze...

Rin's mind raced. He didn't know what to think. At last, Rin clutched the drawing pad in one hand and steadily marched towards the bathroom, where Haru was. Rin knocked on the bathroom door, for privacy's sake, and then opened the door.

Haru was, as expected, lying in the bathtub, eyes closed, water up to his neck. He sat up with a start when he heard the door open forcefully and Rin's voice float towards him. "Haruka?"

The only thing that Haru could think was, "Oh, shit", which he accidentally let loose verbally, because Rin was in the doorway, with...Haru's drawing pad.

Haru jumped out of the water faster than a supersonic fish. "R-RIN! GIVE THAT- YOU CAN'T- YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH THAT!"

Rin smirked and raised the sketchpad higher, away from Haru's grasp. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

Haru's face turned red, and he mumbled out an incoherent "I-it's not yours. You can't read it".

Rin smiled.  _Haru is so cute, and he doesn't even know it._ "Well, what if I do? What if I already did?" Rin made a move to open the sketchpad.

Haru panicked and tackled Rin to the hard bathroom floor. The sketchpad fell out of Rin's hands. Haru relaxed, and it was then that the two realized their predicament.

Haru was, due to the bathtub, wearing nothing but his swimsuit and was also soaking wet.

Haru felt that tingly feeling again.

Rin, on the other hand, was freaking out. If Haru was on top of him like this for just a little while longer...his secret would be out.

Fortunately, Haru got off of Rin, sat in the corner, and tried to control his breathing. "D-did you actually see it?"

Rin looked directly at Haru. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER!! XD


	4. Seasons Change, but People Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!

Haru sighed. All those years of trying to hide it, and his secret was out. Rin saw it. He  _saw_  it.

Well, it was all over now, right? Rin probably thought he was some kind of crazy stalker.

Haru shakily stood up and muttered a "W-well, I'll just go put some actual clothes on..." and quietly walked out of the bathroom. Rin made a move to follow Haru, but then walked over to the bathtub and pushed the drain to let the water out.

After that, he walked out of the bathroom and headed to Haru's room. He needed to sort things out. That sketchpad...and Haru's reactions...was it really what he thought he was?

_Okay, Rin. You need to just confront him._  
_Ask him blatantly._

_But what if I'm just wrong and this whole thing is just one-sided? He's my best friend, goddamnit!_

_Yeah, he's your best friend, you can tell him anything. It's fine, just get your ass up there and do it! You got this-_

"Rin?" Haru was standing in front of him, fully dressed.

"E-eh? Haru?"  _Shit, he's RIGHT THERE, what do I sayyy?_ Rin took a deep breath. "Okay, Haru. I just, I...I wanted to know...because that sketchpad...and I-"

Rin was effectively interrupted with Haruka's mouth on his.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Okay._

After a brief moment, Haru pulled away, red-faced and breathless. Rin just stared with a blush redder than his hair.

Haru looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to do that, I swear, I just, I don't know, it just happened...I'll be going to make mackerel then...are you staying for dinner?"

Rin jumped to his senses. "H-Haru, it's fine, it's just..." Rin grabbed Haru and kissed him harder.

They pulled apart after a moment, and looked at each other, blushing hard.

Haru broke the silence. "Mackerel time." Grabbing Rin's hand, he pulled the two of them down the stairs, the blush creeping up to his ears.

Rin shook his head and smiled.  _This guy_ , Rin thought,  _was definitely the cutest thing ever_.

* * *

Haru was cooking the mackerel.

Rin, on the other hand, was lying on his stomach, on the middle of the kitchen floor, flipping through a magazine.

Haru glanced down at his best friend, no,  _boyfriend?_. "So, are we like...boyfriends or..."

Rin grinned. "If you wanna be."

Haru smiled. "So now we're boyfriends."

"Yeah." Rin repeated that word in his mind.  _Boyfriends._ Everything did work out after all.

Rin stood up with the magazine, which was a catalog for furniture. "Look at this glow-in-the-dark lamp!"

Haru snorted. "Glow-in-the-dark...lamp? How does that even make any sense?" Haru's gaze caught on a large couch, which was labeled with "buy one, get a free water bottle!"

Haru grabbed the catalog from Rin. "Nope, nope, we're getting this couch."

Rin looked at the couch. It was brown, and there was nothing special about it. Rin stared at Haru, confused.

Haru looked at Rin with a "duh, how stupid are you" look. " _It comes with a free water bottle. I can put WATER in it._ "

Rin looked at Haru, and then burst out laughing. "Well, now I know what to get you for your birthday."

"You're going to get me a couch for my birthday?"

"No, I'm going to get you the water bottle. The couch seems shady. What kind of couch comes with a free water bottle anyways?"

Haru grinned, which he didn't do often. "But I liked the couch! And you have to get the couch to get the water bottle!"

Rin laughed. "Okay, I'll get you a shady couch, too."

The smell of burnt food quickly wafted to the pair.

Haru whirled around. "SHIT! MY MACKEREL!"

Rin laughed even harder.

Haru turned around with a fake pout. "'s not funnyyy!"

They ended up ordering pizza. Haru demanded mackerel on his.

* * *

An hour later, Rin was snuggled into Haru's side, surfing the T.V. channels on the couch.

"But Riiiin, I don't want to watch this show!"

"Well, I don't want to watch that shark-hunting show that you were watching! It makes me sad. Poor sharkys."

"But this show is scary!"

"Okay, okay. Let's find something else."

_It was funny how things changed in a matter of hours, right?_

"RIN, LOOK! DOLPHIN PALS!" Haru exclaimed, pointing at the cartoons on the screen.

"Haru, I think this was made for 5 year olds-"

"LOOK AT ALL THE WATER!"

_Some things, though, would never change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
